


Déjà vu

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time he wakes up from a deep slumber to the delicious smell of scrambled eggs; but the company is infinitely better than last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red October 2012 Monthly Challenge - prompt:  
> 
> 
> I see the sun rise from my window  
> It must have risen every day  
> But I couldn't see at all  
> The shadows were too tall  
> But I'm seeing it today
> 
> \- Nothing Stops Another Day, from Ghost the Musical -

It's not the first time he wakes up from a deep slumber to the delicious smell of scrambled eggs; but the company is infinitely better than last time.

He doesn't open his eyes, basking in the sunlight that filters through the window of his motel room. A new day has begun, and all of a sudden it feels easier for him to leave his past behind.

"I know you're awake, sleepyhead."

Thank goodness she's not going to call him lover. Not that he expected her to.

He stifles a chuckle when he notices she's wearing his vest over her underwear. He's always suspected that she might have a thing for that particular item of his usual attire.

"I bet half the people in the CBI building could kill for enjoying such a view of tough-as-nails agent Lisbon."

She smirks as she joins him on the bed. "Don't you dare, Patrick. You wouldn't like ending up with a broken arm, believe me."

"Meh." He pulls her closer and tastes her lips once again. "You're not regretting this, are you?"

"I'd never made love while watching Animal Planet before. It's kind of interesting."

"Shut up, you little minx."

And they kiss again.


End file.
